


Kiss Me, Kiss Me

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, they found out that it was Chiron that started the clapping, and that the Aphrodite cabin was cashing in bets. Nico definitely saw Jason handing a handful of drachmas to Annabeth. Hazel told him that she was proud of him right before she and Frank left for Camp Jupiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Kiss Me Kiss Me" by 5 Seconds of Summer
> 
> This one's for you, B. You know who you are.

Nico lets Will take his hand as they walk around the canoe lake. Their shoulders bump together as they walk, chattering away. They end up on the dock, watching the ripples in the water and waving to naiads as they swim by.

They drift back to the dock a while later, the sun floating just above the trees and turning Will’s hair a shade of gold Nico’s never seen before. He smiles, one half of his mouth twitching up just enough for Will to catch it.

“What?” Will asks, tying the boat off. Nico shrugs.

“Nothing. Just thinking about you.” He grins when Will blushes. He lives for the times he can make Will blush, seeing as it’s usually the other way around.

Will helps him out of the canoe, pulling him close as they walk along the dock. Before they reach the end, Will pushes him against the railing and kisses Nico hard on the mouth.

Nico can feel himself turning redder by the second, and by the time Will lets him go, he’s redder than a tomato and shocked. Will blushes.

“I… sorry.” He says, rubbing at the back of his neck. Nico doesn’t answer, just pushes hard on his chest, sending Will stumbling into the lake. He can hear the other campers cheering and cat-calling, and when it changes to laughter when Will lands in the water.

Someone starts clapping. Then two people, then the whole camp. Nico hides his face in Will’s shoulder, ignoring his soaked shirt and the fact that his hair is dripping steadily down the back of his neck.

//

Later, they found out that it was Chiron that started the clapping, and that the Aphrodite cabin was cashing in bets. Nico definitely saw Jason handing a handful of drachmas to Annabeth. Hazel told him that she was proud of him right before she and Frank left for Camp Jupiter.

And, really, Nico’s never been happier.

 

 


End file.
